During some flight operations, obscurants in the atmosphere such as rain, snow, dust, and/or sand, may cause a pilot's vision to be limited. An ability of the pilot to operate the aircraft in all weather conditions may therefore be reduced in some operational situations. While some aircraft systems, such as radar for example, give additional information to the pilot regarding surroundings of the aircraft, this additional information may not be sufficient to enable the pilot to taxi, take-off and/or land in all conditions when significant amounts of obscurants are present in the atmosphere.